


Protecting You Always

by nursal1060



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, Best Friends, Bloodmarch Family, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Memories, Cohabitation, Cooking, DDADDS, Damien is precious, Domestic Fluff, Ernest is a good friend, Everyone Is Gay, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, High School, Hugo is a good boyfriend, Lucien is a good son, M/M, Memories, Neighbors, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Parent, Transitioning, Transphobia, Vega Family - Freeform, trans Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Lucien gets more than a little pissy when his teacher misgenders his dad. Luckily, the Vega family is there to help out, and Damien couldn't be prouder of his son.





	Protecting You Always

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!  
> This is my first DDADDS fic, yay! I wrote this story in just under a day, so I hope I didn't mess anything up unintentionally. I just thought the parenting and friend dynamics between these families were too cute to pass up on <3 I also love the trans Damien headcanon ;)
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Ernest was slinking out of his school after the bell rang. He was looking for Lucien. While they got into fights, they were basically like brothers. Especially with Hugo showing interest with Damien lately. They practically lived together now, and they'd gotten close recently. Once he lost track of where his friend was, he went back to their math class, where Lucien had last period. Soon enough, he heard yelling. He stood by the door and listened in.

“I ought to make a call to your parent. I'm sure your mother would be very disappointed to see you-”

“He's my father, you cunt. Get it right.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Stop talking like Damien is my mother. He's my father. He's always been my father.”

“Excuse if I’m wrong, but Damien’s birth certificate and out school records state that your mother is-”

“Stop it. Damien is my father, and don’t think that I’m going to follow anything you say until you respect him!”

“Mr. Bloodmarch! Don’t you dare talk to me that way!”

“You deserved it mister, or should I say, missus. See how that feels?”

Ernest shuddered. He had never heard Lucien raise his voice like this. He wasn’t just mad. He was furious. Ernest knew that Damien wasn’t...a normal dad. But he didn’t know that Lucien’s dad was...a trans dad. Not like it mattered, but hearing his best friend lash out and speak so passionately like this did meant that this was a topic that Lucien wasn’t a stranger to.

Ernest’s ears perked as he heard his father pipe in, “Hey hey, what's the with the noise?” He must have come in from the door connecting the two rooms. Ernest couldn't see but he knew that his father was siding with Lucien. “We will discuss this with administration, as it is strict policy to not discriminate against any gender and sexuality. Lucien Bloodmarch, you may be dismissed, my apologies.”

Ernest looked over and saw Lucien nearly slam the door on his way out, walking fast and not noticing Ernest. Ernest had to run after him to slow him down, “Hey man, slow down. Are you, like, okay?”

Lucien mumbled, “Fucking cunts.”

Ernest asked as they started to walk out, “Lucien, what happened?”

Lucien spoke louder, “Those cunts need to be strung up to dry. They're so fucking ignorant, it makes my head hurt.” They walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Ernest noticed his phone buzzing as they were halfway home.

“Ernest, I apologize for bothering you but is Lucien with you? I have been attempting to call him for the last quarter-hour and he will not respond.”

Ernest texted back and they kept walking. Lucien was seething and Ernest felt like Lucien would hurt the next person who talked to him. It wasn't more than ten minutes before they got back to the cul-de-sac.

Lucien sighed, “I'm going home. I wanna be alone. Come by later, I guess.” Lucien went inside the dark Victorian house and slammed the door. Ernest was confused and went to his house, where his big, brown mastiff was waiting for him.

He pet her, “Hey Duchess. Want to watch Netflix?” She barked deeply and curled up to him. Ernest settled into the couch as he tried to make sense of Lucien’s anger.

 

Lucien was listening to music loudly in his room when he heard the door shut. He already knew what was coming when Damien got home from work. The school likely tattled on him for missing detention, even if Mr. Vega took his side. He wasn't going to go though, not after what they said.  


Lucien noticed the faint knock at his door, “Lucien. May we talk?” Lucien stayed silent but lowered the blaring My Chemical Romance music so his dad knew he could come in. Damien opened the door and Lucien looked at him. Victorian clock, long hair, gothic makeup, just like Lucien always remembered. 

Damien slowly sat besides Lucien on the bed and took a deep breath before speaking, “Lucien, I thought you told had me you weren't going to insult your teachers.”

Lucien shrugged and told him, “They had it coming.”

Damien wasn't pleased with his answer, “Lucien, you have been in trouble almost four times already. This is only the third week of classes. What is bothering you?” Lucien didn't speak, so Damien did the one thing he knew his son would respond to. He gently held onto his wrist. If Lucien was truly mad at him, he'd push Damien’s hand away, and Damien would wait for Lucien to tell him to stay or go. If Lucien was sad, he'd take his hand and Damien would drop the topic for a bit while he held him. If Lucien didn't take his hand at all, Damien would leave for a while, but would be back soon enough. They tried not to keep secrets from one another. 

Lucien sighed and moved his hand to take Damien's and looked up at him. Damien smiled and helped Lucien lean into his chest. Lucien rested his head on his father's heart and listened to him breathe as Damien stroked his silver hair. He could feel the familiar stiffness under Damien’s blouse. 

 

Lucien closed his eyes and remembered the first time he saw his father in his binder. For the first several years of Lucien’s life, Damien didn't wear a binder. He was nursing Lucien and was a little afraid of the judgement because they lived with Damien’s parents after he’d gotten knocked up. But once they moved to Maple Bay, 5-year old Lucien noticed something strange about his father whenever they hugged. A stiffness almost. 

One day when Lucien was in third grade, he'd walked home early. Coming inside, he went to tell his dad he was home so they could make lunch. When he had gone up to his dad’s room, he saw his dad crying, on his knees, covering his chest in front of the full length mirror. Of course, Lucien came inside to see if his dad was okay. He saw him wearing his binder, and Damien looked slightly horrified as he saw his son seeing him in his binder. 

Lucien remembered exactly what they said. Lucien asked why his dad was crying. He remembered Damien reaching forward to hug him, crying for a moment while he just clung to him. Lucien asked what the binder was, and Damien tried being open with him: saying that it made him feel like a man. When Lucien asked why, Damien told Lucien the truth: that he'd been born with a mom’s body, but he was a dad inside, and the binder helped him feel and look like a dad. 

Lucien remembered Damien asking if he didn't love him, if he didn't want a dad like this. Lucien hugged him and said, “No, you're daddy...I love you daddy.” Damien almost broke down, but he was so happy, peppering his son’s face with kisses before getting into a blouse and helping him downstairs. They ate spaghetti and vegan meatballs that day, and Lucien remembered how Damien lit up the entire time.

Lucien then remembered hearing his dad’s voice change into the way it sounded today. When Lucien was eleven years old, he opened the door for Mary, holding a white box. When he’d asked what it was, she told him simply, “Something to make your dad sound better.” Lucien remembered hiding in the hall as Mary came up to his father and they talked about something called the T-Shot (which Lucien now knew meant a low dose of testosterone). Then he watched his father pull his pants down and Mary show him how to take the shot near the V of his hips and help him. Damien cried out until the needle was pulled out. Lucien noticed after a few weeks that his father’s voice was deeper. Lucien smiled and they joked about it for a bit, but he knew that just sounding the part made Damien happy.

Lucien also remembered that shortly before turning fifteen, Damien took him to look for a packer. Damien was super embarrassed about taking his teenage son to find himself a packer, as most adults would, but Lucien agreed so long as his dad let him get a piercing above his brow. It was a little weird to be in that store, but to be honest, helping his dad find one that fit right and looked right was something that Lucien knew Damien appreciated. Once he got it, he remembered them immaturely talking about ‘sizes’ all the way home. 

All of those events had lead up to his father becoming who he felt like on the inside. Lucien had never saw Damien as a mother figure, always as a father figure. The only parent he has. It burned him to know that others were so willing to disrespect his father.

 

“Lucien.” Lucien opened his eyes and stirred a bit. “You had fallen into slumber. The sun is waning, shall we make dinner?” Lucien pulled back from his dad and nodded slightly. Damien smiled and both men went to the kitchen to start cutting greens for a vegan casserole and mini eggplant pizzas. While they were preparing their food, Damien’s phone buzzed.

Damien asked Lucien, “Can you handle the preparation for-?” Lucien grunted in agreement without looking up. He was more than capable of knowing how to prep and cook alone. Damien walked away from the kitchen to the foyer before looking at his phone. The caller ID said that there was a missed call from Hugo. There was also a text from him, which Damien looked at.

“Come outside, I have to talk to you about Lucien.”

Damien sighed and exited his manor, seeing Hugo at the end of the darkening walkway. He had a serious look on his face, as he often did when they talked about parenting. 

Damien walked down to end of the walkway and asked, “What happened to Lucien at school today, love?” He leaned in to kiss Hugo, dwelling as he sucked on his bottom lip. Damien loved Hugo so much, and was glad that he was looking out for him. 

Hugo pulled back from the kiss, but kept his arms around Damien as he spoke, “I...am proud of your son. Yes, he got an extra detention for missing a detention and back-talking a teacher...but it was earned. He did it for you.” Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hugo explained the teacher’s transphobic remarks, and Lucien’s anger bubbling through as he basically cussed out the math teacher. “...while I cannot condone his actions as a teacher and academic professional, I can definitely applaud him as a friend.”

Damien sighed and leaned against Hugo, “I am proud as well. But...I would rather his academic record doesn’t suffer for me. I’ve learned to deal with the remarks.” Hugo felt a pang of sadness, knowing that Damien’s transition had taken so long and he was used to people insulting him. 

Hugo told him, “Lucien's a good kid; he really cares about you, and he’s willing to get into trouble for you. The teacher’s going to be disciplined, I made sure of it.” Hugo smiled and asked, “He didn’t tell you any of this, did he?”

Damien smiled back a little, “He did not. Barely said a few words about the matter. I am glad I found out...for that I love him. He is so accepting and protecting.” Damien blushed as Hugo leaned in to kiss him again. They slowly began kissing and making out in front of Damien’s manor before Ernest called them out.

“Ewww Dad. Not in front of the breadsticks!”

Damien blushed and looked over his shoulder, “E-Ernest! I didn't know you were here.”

Ernest walked past them, saying, “Lucien wanted breadsticks, so dad ordered and I went to pick them up. Guess you have dinner guests tonight.” He went inside, leaving Hugo sighing and Damien smiling.

Damien whispered to Hugo, “Thank you love...you always find ways to make me so happy.”

Hugo smiled as they went inside the manor, “It’s the least I can do. Plus, no one makes eggplant pizzas better than Lucien. Maybe you should thank him before we dig in, I’ll send him to the foyer.” Hugo went to the kitchen as Damien stayed in the foyer, sitting on the stairwell. Damien could hear Lucien and Ernest talking about music and possible shenanigans at school to get back at their transphobic math teacher. After a bit, Lucien came out to the foyer as Hugo took over with the prep.

Lucien asked as he came out, “Yeah?”

Damien smiled and motioned to the stairs, “Come here, take a seat.” Lucien sat on the staircase and looked down at his hands. Damien spoke softly, “Hugo told me what happened today. He told me what the teacher and you said today.” He held Lucien’s hand firmly, Lucien still didn’t look at him. “I never want you to get into trouble for me. But...I am so proud that you did. I’m glad you care that much.”

Lucien sighed and looked at his dad, “I couldn’t let them get away with that.”

Damien smiled, “I’m proud to call you my son. Come here.”

Lucien smiled a bit, “Dad~ you’re embarrassing me.” He leaned in to hug his dad for a bit before pulling back. Lucien held out a fist, and Damien sighed with a smile before fistbumping with him. They both got up to help Ernest and Damien with the cooking.

“Love you carino.” Hugo kissed Damien as he came back to the kitchen to start with the cooking. Ernest playfully pushed Lucien as he stole a breadstick. It was going to be a great evening in the Bloodmarch home.


End file.
